Continued support is requested for participation in the cooperative chemotherapy and immunotherapy protocols of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. This institution now ranks third among group members in the number of case accessions to group studies. In 1975, 310 new cancer patients were seen in consultation by the medical oncology group of the UTMRC, and half of these were entered on group protocol studies. Pilot studies initiated here include the treatment of non-oat cell carcinoma of the lung with hexamethylmelamine and cis-platinum (diamminedichloride), and the use of epipodophyllotoxin (VM-26) in the treatment of primary and metastatic brain tumors. During the coming year, increased emphasis will be placed on combined modality and adjunctive protocols, both by the group and in pilot studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sonoda, T.: "Hypertropic Osteoarthropathy Associated with Pulmonary Metastasis of Malignant Melanoma." J. of Tenn. Med. Assn. 68:716, 1975. Solomon, A., McLaughlin, C.L., and Capra, J.D.: "Bence Jones Proteins and Light Chains of Immunoglobulins. XI. A transient Bence Jones-related protein associated with corticosteroid therapy." J. of Clin. Invest. 55-579-586, 1975.